


Lilacs out of the dead land, mixing Memory and desire

by cosmickaiju



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Introspection, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmickaiju/pseuds/cosmickaiju
Summary: This web has a different song.





	Lilacs out of the dead land, mixing Memory and desire

There’s something_ there_, just on the edge of their perceptions, something unnatural, something that doesn’t quite fit. Whatever it is it’s miniscule, a lone rock lancing up to the surface of the tumultuous sea of Time. There one minute, gone the next, hidden behind the swirling foaming disruption about it the next, the threads unbalanced, off kilter, shifting in ways they shouldn’t. They blink.   
  
_They blink, _their very being still for a moment, then nothing but not absent, a missing frame so tiny one could miss it if they, well, blinked. And then the anomaly is gone— never was there— except they’re sure they’d seen something they’re sure—  
  
There! The scintilla burns sharp in the back of their eyelids— more than just their eyelids, timelines crashing against each other, like two pieces of metal grinding against each other, a flare of light, a harsh, grating sound— yet neither happens. But they can feel it in their bones regardless, there’s something there, something shifting and altering the fabric in ways that make their head spin more than this existence already does. And they try to move towards it, they’re sifting their way through the timelines, and they part almost as easily as they once did.   
  
Except it’s not in that direction at all, the disturbance has shifted around and in their single minded focus they’d not noticed the threads swirling around and around and around, making their head pulse and throb with too many colors-sounds-realities encompassing them, until they crest, come crashing towards them at terminal velocity, and they can feel themself being pulled apart at the seams and—   
  
They jolt awake (was it awake? Had that been a dream? Or the web itself, or some strange amalgam? You could never quite tell, with Time.), find their skin damp with sweat, body wracked with the chills of fever. Find themself Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little dream/excerpt of larger Tentoo things I'm (very) slowly working on; they've been cut off from their Ship and it's, well, stressful to say the least. Hmu if you can catch the super vague allusions to an eu concept~


End file.
